


Jabberwock Gems

by intosuds



Category: AUniverse, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa, SDR2, Steven Universe (Cartoon), Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Multi, Other, Steven Universe AU, The whole cast of SDR2 is here but the focus is mainly on Sonia/Hajime/Gundham/Komaeda, and possibly Ibuki i dont think shes important enough in stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intosuds/pseuds/intosuds
Summary: After reforming with her memories wiped clean, a 'Chrysoberyl' named Sonia tries to reclaim her lost lives and figure out what happened to the Earth and Homeworld alike while she was gone. Stories of War and Chaos, a missing dictator, another Homeworld - One of these interstellar refugees must be able to explain.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Tanaka Gundham/Komaeda Nagito (Implied), idk probably more or less we'll see this is chapter 1 rn theres NOTHING
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Jabberwock Gems

_I_ Sunlight reflected against one facet, shining bright as a symbol of superiority atop the head of a Queen.  
To a country, that light meant order.

It fell out during the crowning. She woke up, rushed – dazed and confused – to the nearest window and was rescued by a passing figure. He introduced himself and they found refuge in a faux home for the ones like her, lost and unsure. Jabberwock Island. She fell in place soon after.

Other gems took time to welcome her. She was new, an unfamiliar addition to their closed circle. It helped little that no one knew what she was. They dubbed her Chrysoberyl, fitting a gem of her design just barely. No memories to correct this, she kept the name.

Chrysoberyl learned the residents of the island’s names in no time. Each gem – and human – vastly different than the others. Homeworld would have shattered them all for congregating like this, she’d been told.

There was a Midnight Lace Obsidian, Orange Sapphire, Pearl, Heliotrope, Amethyst (Awfully big, that one.), Pyrite, a fair few more who she struggled to remember. Some made fast friends with her, others took their time.

One in particular – a simple defective Quarz – she had never gotten to see. He stayed in his cell, imprisoned for destroying their Warp Pad and their only way to and from other locations. She figured he was dangerous and staryed away... Best not to meet him at all unless she thought absolutely necessary.

One month into her assimilation to the new era, Chrysoberyl couldn’t handle the empty space in her memory. _Who am I?_ It played in her head on loop. She sought out the one she was told may be able to help.

  
His home… Chrysoberyl assumed that’s what this was – where the local fauna came to rest. Deer and frogs mingled outside the walls today. Odd, considering the gothic style it obviously tried to mimic. She wondered momentarily if speaking to him was truly her best bet. No one else seemed capable, not with their abilities or their personalities... Though the latter point applied to this particular gem more than any. She knew him as someone who was remarkably difficult to speak to.

Hm. No - She had to know. _Inhale_ , Deep breath.

She stepped to the gate of the garden, then opened the door. He was standing near the back fence, speaking to a small creature that was nestled into his scarf. His monochromatic eyes only broke from the creature to glare at her from afar, waiting in an already uncomofartably annoyed silence. She could feel the distaste trying to push her away. 

“...Midnight Lace?” She called, unsure, from the entryway.

The Obsidian flicked his gaze away, and the door shut behind her in an insant. 

"Come forth."


End file.
